Diane Ward
Diane Ward (born November 9, 1956) is an American poet. Initially associated with the 1st wave of Language poetry in the 1970s, she has actively published into the 21st century, maintaining a presence in various artistic communities for many decades. Life Ward was born in Washington, D.C. where she attended the Corcoran School of Art. She lives in Santa Monica, California where she taught poetry in public schools to 1st through 5th graders for many years. Ward has published more than a dozen works of poetry and has been included in numerous anthologies, among them: Moving Borders and Out of Everywhere along with selections published in The Norton Anthology of Postmodern American Poetry and From the Other Side of the Century. She has read widely in the United States, including the District of Columbia Arts Center, Small Press Traffic at New College (San Francisco), The Bowery Poetry Club and The Poetry Project of St. Mark’s Church. Ward's work has appeared in dozens of small press publications, including: Crayon, Conjunctions, Paris Review, Sulfur, and Raddle Moon. She has collaborated with avant-garde sound performer and musician, Emily Hay. Recognition Ward has received recognition for her work, including the California Arts Council artists fellowship in literature, a National Endowment for the Arts creative writing fellowship, and the San Francisco State University Poetry Center’s Book of the Year Award. Several of her poems (including “Fade on Family”) have been set to music by the Los Angeles composer Michael Webster. Publications *''On Duke Ellington’s Birthday''. Washington, DC: privately published, 1977. *''Trop-i-dom''. Washington, DC: Jawbone, 1977. *''The Light American''. Washington, DC: Jawbone, 1979. *''Theory of Emotion''. New York: Segue / O Press, 1979. *''On Duke Ellington's Birthday / Trop-i-dom / The Light American / Theory of Emotion''. New York: Segue / O Press, 1980. *''Never without One''. New York: Roof Books, 1984. *''Relation''. New York: Roof Books, 1989. *''Human Ceiling''. New York: Roof Books, 1995. *''Crossing''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1990. *''Imaginary Movie''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1992. *''Exhibition''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1995. *''Being Another: Locating in the world''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1996. *''Portraits and Maps'' (bilingual, with Italian translations by Manuela Bruschini; with art by Michael C. McMillen). Piacenza, Italy: ML & NLF, 2000. *''Portrait as if through My Own Voice''. Studio City, CA: Margin to Margin, 2001. *''When You Awake''. Brooklyn, NY: Portable Press at Yo-Yo Labs, 2006. *''Flim-Yoked Scrim''. Ottawa, IL: Factory School, 2006. *''No List (No List). Los Angeles: Manmade Books, 2008. *''Belladonna Elders Series 8 (by Jane Sprague, Tina Darragh, & Diane Ward). Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Diane Ward, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 12, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Diane Ward at the PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog: profile & poem, "Naming the Baby" ;Prose *"Ward on Seaton", L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E, Volume 3, Number 13 1980; review by Ward of Peter Seaton's "Piranesi Pointed Up". ;Audio / video *Diane Ward at PennSound *Art & Poetry by Diane Ward *Diane Ward at YouTube ;Books *Diane Ward at Roof Books ;About *"Never Without: On Diane Ward" by Alan Davies Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:Living people Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:1956 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets